


Sing The Anthem Of The Angels (And Say Your Last Goodbyes)

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Dying Castiel, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Sick Castiel, but neither of them die so that's a plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot about demon!Dean talking to dying!Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing The Anthem Of The Angels (And Say Your Last Goodbyes)

"How could you just leave us? Leave me? With no goodbye! I didn't even get a- a damn note-" Cas stops to cough again.  
"I need to know..." He finishes, and hangs up the phone. He figures it won't do any good. He's called more then he can count, but he's never left a message.  
It's only a few minutes later that there's a figure at the end of his bed. He can smell the sulphur and the mix of different alcohols, but it still surprised him when he opens his eyes and Dean is the one standing over him. He had just been drifting off, and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up and make him speak.  
"Dean..." Cas said, because that was all he could think to say. Then he's coughing again, and his lungs can't seem to catch up. It takes him a good two minutes to stop and get his breath back. Finally, Dean, who had been leaning against the wall the whole time, spoke up.  
"Your sick." He said simply, trying to keep the small trace of sympathy out of his words. Cas was the only one who made that tiny trace of worry or sadness rise up in his chest, and he couldn't help how the first emotion he had felt in months made his voice shake just the slightest bit.  
"Why would you care?" Cas asked bitterly.  
"I don't." Dean snapped, trying to believe it himself.  
"Why don't I believe that?" Cas muttered.  
"Back off angel bitch!" Dean yelled, yanking the blade from his coat pocket. Cas' eyes widened, but he didn't move from the bed.  
"I only came because you sounded... Weak." Dean snapped. It took a moment before Cas had the courage to ask what he was thinking.  
"Did you come to... Kill me?" Cas asked, keeping his voice quiet, even though he knew it was only them in the room.  
"No." Dean answered quickly.  
"Then why did you come?!" Cas yelled, frustration boiling over finally.  
"I don't know!" Dean yelled. He looked away and started pacing. It was true, he didn't know. In fact, he wasn't sure why his arm was starting to glow either.  
"Why are you're eyes blinking back and forth like that?" Cas asked quietly. And they were. From black to the normal green eyes he had always loved.  
And then Dean snapped. It was like every feeling he had ever had towards Cas hit him all at once, like a hurricane, and he couldn't control any of it.  
"Stop trying to _confuse me! ___" Dean screamed, pointing the blade at Cas and showing off his glowing arm in the process.  
"Are you... Turning human?" Cas asked quietly, shaking when another round of coughing started.  
"No- shut up- shut _up! ___" Dean yelled as his eyes blinked faster.  
"Am I- making you feel- things again?" Cas asked between coughs.  
"Shut up!" Dean yelled, pacing and holding his head in his hands. Why was it pounding so hard all of a sudden?  
"Dean Winchester- am I changing you?!" Cas yelled, sitting up on the bed, preparing to get up.  
In that moment, Dean lost control of his body. He was at the bed in seconds and had pushed Cas onto his back. He had straddled him and laid on him to pin him completely. One hand held Cas' wrists above his head, while the other held his face. Then he was kissing him, biting him, marking him, and somehow Cas' hands got free and were just as desperate as his as they tried to find a place to hold.  
Then Cas had a hand in his hair, and the other on his arm, over the mark, digging into it with blunt nails, and he pulled back and yelled, because suddenly that felt like he was digging into a bullet wound with a knife. Then green eyes met blue, and they were both breathing hard, and Dean laid his head against Cas'.  
"Am I making you feel again... Dean Winchester?" Cas asked desperately between ragged breaths.  
"Yes... But not enough to make any difference..." Dean whispered. His eyes turned black, the blade was in his hands in a split second, then Cas blinked and he was gone.  
Cas sat up and moved to lean against the pillows. And he started to cry when he realized it was real.  
He could feel the place where Dean had bitten his lip, he could feel the bruise on his neck. And he cried, because he knew he would probably die before they had a chance to fix things, and do it again.  
That night he called Sam back. Sam sounded tired, and he knew he must too, but their was something in his voice that Sam must have recognized.  
"What is it... Tell me." Sam said quietly.  
"I think I know how to save him."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm sorry I just can't stand tension! Even with a bad ending I have to let them make out! Sorry! D:  
> Title inspired by the song "Anthem Of The Angels"


End file.
